dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 401: Living the Dream
"Living the Dream" is the first of twelve episodes in Season Four of DEXTER, and the thirty-seventh overall episode of the series. It first aired 27 September 2009 on Showtime. The season premiere had an approximate 1.9 million viewers. Summary Dexter moves to Rita's new house to live with his family and his new baby boy "Harrison" who cries all night. His sleep deprivation leads him to make a serious error in court leading to the release of a violent killer "Benito Gomez." The family man Dexter promises to hunt Benny down. Maybe that's for the best. His Dark Passenger is calling, and this killer is now available for Dexter to hunt. Dexter has been working on a case with the same pattern - a young woman is found in her own bathtub having bled to death after her femoral artery was cut. The killer cleans the crime scene meticulously, the only evidence found is from a very similar killing that took place in the same house many years ago. He's surprised when former FBI Agent Frank Lundy, now retired, drops in and tells him about The Trinity Killer, a serial killer on the loose who has been killing people for years and starts claiming a new victim in a bloody bathtub again in Miami. Lundy seems to know a little about the killer's M.O. He is convinced this new bathtub murder is the start of a new set of three murders. Quinn is furious that Dexter let Gomez off the hook, showing him graphic pictures of the victims. Later he is still giving Dexter a hard time. Outside the crime scene, Quinn talks with Christine Hill, an attractive reporter. He gives her his phone number. Later Dexter prepares the kill room for Gomez, a former boxer who he plans to kill in an old boxing ring. While waiting for Gomez to leave the bar so as to take him to the kill room, he falls asleep in his car. A cop gives him a field sobriety test which lets Gomez get away. Debra is shocked to see Lundy back in town. She speaks with Lundy briefly and he congratulates her on making detective. She is still in a relationship with Anton but Lundy's return has shaken her somewhat. She is also still pursuing her father's former confidential informants to see if he had an affair with any of them. The Miami Metro is chasing a honeymoon murderer. Angel and Maria labor to conceal their new relationship. They spend some time together. They are having a secret love affair while the annoying and the inconvenient Vince Masuka insists in inviting Angel to go to strip-clubs with him. After his failure, Dexter finds a new grab spot for Gomez. He goes to Gomez' trailer park home and takes him when he answers the door. In the boxing ring Dexter collects Gomez' blood and prepares for the kill. Just then Rita calls, needing him to pick up ear medicine for the baby. Dexter quickly kills Gomez and sloppily dismantles the body. On his way from the scene with Gomez in the trunk, Dexter falls asleep behind the wheel. He sees a vision of Harry trying to warn him to wake up, but it is too late. He loses control of the vehicle and it flips over several times. Trivia *In the beginning of this episode, there's a self-parody of the title sequence. Gallery Living Dream 2.jpg Dexter401.jpg Living the Dream 6.jpg References es:Living The Dream Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Indexter